


К чёрту все эти игрушки!

by Kasem (Anerin)



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Chris, Consensual Violence, Dom Sebastian, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sub Chris, Top Sebastian, masochist Chris, sadist Sebastian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Kasem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке КФ1 - №29 "Эванстен, ER. Они решают попробовать что-то новенькое, всякие зажимы на соски, анальные пробки на весь день. Все это на себе испытывает Стэн. В каой-то момент он не выдерживает, затаскивает Криса в какую-нибудь гримерку. "К черту все эти игрушки", жесткий секс, Крис снизу."</p>
            </blockquote>





	К чёрту все эти игрушки!

Было 11 часов утра, и Себастиан успел десять раз пожалеть, что согласился “попробовать что-нибудь новенькое”. В его жизни вообще и отношениях с Крисом в частности бывало всякое, и те игрушки, которые они купили на прошлой недели, на роль “новенького” уже не подходили (хотя, конечно, [выбирать анальную пробку по красоте](http://www.amazon.com/Doc-Johnson-Glass-Dreams-Spades/dp/B0027CU33S/) ему раньше не приходилось. Да и [таких зажимов для сосков](http://www.amazon.com/Fetish-Fantasy-PD3887-26-Nipple-Vises/dp/B00FINOL90/) Себастиан раньше даже не видел).

Нет, новым было то, что первая примерка всего этого по времени совпадала с рабочим днем. Хорошо еще, что их совместного здравого смысла хватило выбрать время, когда у Себастиана не было съемок, а только тренировки. Где был здравый смысл самого Себастиана, когда он согласился всё пробовать на себе, - это отдельный вопрос.

Каждое прикосновение мягкой ткани футболки к зажатым как в тисках соскам вызывало легкую дрожь по всему телу. Если бы на Себастиане была форма Зимнего Солдата, он бы, наверное, уже грохнулся в обморок от избытка стимуляции: все эти ремни скользили при каждом движении, особенно идущий через грудь. Прыжки с машины на машину и прочие акробатические кульбиты тоже лучше выполнять без стеклянной штуки в заднице, иначе есть вероятность кончить прямо в полете, и что-то Себастиану подсказывало, что режиссеры бы не оценили нежданного прорыва порнографии в их детище.

Задача “не кончить” была сложной даже сейчас, когда он отрабатывал сцену с ножом и некоторые удары вместе с тренером. Он уже два раза выходил “проветриться”, а в попытках не стонать при особо широких шагах искусал себе все губы. Тренер смотрел на него странно. Хотя дело могло быть в том, что он отказывался снимать с себя огромную толстовку, которая прикрывала все стратегически важные места и заметные под футболкой зажимы. По крайней мере, Себастиану хотелось в это верить.

Временами ему даже казалось, что он сможет протянуть до конца дня, но эта иллюзия рассыпалась в прах, когда он, забывшись, попытался сделать выпад из полуприседа: о, тут проклятая пробка резко сдвинулась внутри, и у него побелело перед глазами. На встревоженный вопрос тренера, всё ли в порядке, и предложение перенести всё на вечер, Себастиан мог только молча и очень благодарно кивнуть.

В тот момент ему очень хотелось решительно ворваться в павильон, где снимался Крис, взять того за шкирку и проорать в ухо: “Какие, нахуй, игрушки?! Да чтоб я еще хоть раз! Сам с ними ебись!” В мечтах эта сцена выглядела очень хорошо, но на деле Себастиан не смог бы осуществить даже первую часть, поэтому к месту назначения он шел медленно, осторожно и стараясь не размахивать особо руками, чтобы дать передышку хотя бы своим соскам.

На середине пути Себастиан начал всерьез задумываться над тем, чтобы просто встать по стойке смирно у какой-нибудь стенки и не шевелиться в ближайшие три часа. К счастью, судьба улыбнулась ему и послала навстречу уже закончивших сцену Криса и Эмили. Когда они поравнялись с Себастианом, тот просто вцепился в руку Криса, прошипел “Эванс, можно тебя на минуточку?” и, не дожидаясь ответа, на последнем дыхании потащил его к ближайшей гримерке. Крис не успел даже рта раскрыть и смог только неловко улыбнуться через плечо куда-то в сторону стремительно отдаляющейся от него фигуры Эмили.

То, что гримерка оказалась пуста, было просто приятным бонусом. Себастиан не думал, что его остановило бы даже присутствие других людей в тот момент, когда они все же добрались до помещения и закрыли за собой дверь. Он толкнул Криса к стене и задрал на нем футболку до подмышек.  
\- Придержи ее, Эванс. Сейчас бы будем меняться, - мрачно пообещал он, стаскивая с себя одежду выше пояса и начиная раскручивать винтики на зажимах.  
\- Чего? - ошалело спросил Крис, но футболку на себе не опустил.  
\- Я говорю, сейчас зажимы плавно перейдут на тебя, - Себастиан подтвердил свои слова, надевая один из зажимов на левый сосок Криса. Тот поморщился, но ничего не сказал. - Так, один готов, сейчас будет второй… Второй готов. А теперь снимай штаны.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? А вдруг кто-то зайдет? - Крис немного опомнился, и Себастиан пожалел, что не начал с пробки.  
\- Я дверь закрыл.  
\- Ну слушай, это даже не гигиенично. И смазки у нас нет, - слабо попытал воззвать к разуму Крис.

Себастиан на это ответил поцелуем и парой прикосновений к груди Криса, а потом, не давая опомниться, вжал того еще сильнее в стенку и жарко прошептал на ухо:  
\- Знаешь, что еще негигиенично, мистер “Я знаю одного парня, который целый день проходил с анальной пробкой”? То, что я регулярно засовываю свой язык тебе в задницу, но что-то я не припомню, что бы ты жаловался. Я и сейчас планирую это сделать, потому что, как ты верно заметил, смазки у нас нет.  
\- Но…  
\- Ты отказываешь от римминга? Кто ты такой и что ты сделал с настоящим Крисом Эвансом?

И, действительно, Крис никогда от такого предложения не отказывался и сейчас, видимо, решил, что начинать не стоит.  
\- Господи, секс в гримерке. Запомни, Себ, на что я готов пойти ради тебя.  
\- Да-да, это огромная жертва с твоей стороны, - прошептал себе под нос Себастиан и начал стаскивать с Криса джинсы. - А теперь развернись и обопрись о стену. И футболку сними.  
\- Да, мой повелитель, - Эванс закатил глаза, но сделал так, как его попросили.  
\- И ноги разведи пошире, - не обращая внимания на подколку, продолжил Себастиан.  
\- Ага.  
\- Еще шире, - Себастиан нетерпеливо взял Криса за задницу и поставил так, как ему надо было. В пояснице тот прогнулся уже сам.

Опускаться на колени, когда в опасной близости от твоей простаты находится предмет очень приятной формы, - тот еще трюк, но выполнять его, когда не надо следить за выражением лица и дыханием, было значительно проще. Себастиан провел рукой пару раз по своему члену под штанами и приступил к делу.

Пальцы, когда он протянул их, чтобы развести ягодицы Криса в стороны, немного дрожали от возбуждения, как, в общем-то, и всё тело. Просто сжать их на заднице своего любовника и прижаться губами к его входу было облегчением: можно просто, ни о чем не думая, вылизывать его, проводить языком по бугорку розовой кожи и пытаться забраться им внутрь, постепенно расслабляя партнера. Через пару минут Себастиан протолкнул сразу два пальца внутрь и продолжил лизать вокруг и между ними. Крис сначала зашипел от дискомфорта, а потом стал двигаться навстречу. Себастиан чувствовал, что бедро Криса под его правой рукой напряглось и стало мелко подрагивать, как и всегда, когда его парень уже почти готов был не сдерживать стоны.

Стало наконец возможно просто получать удовольствие от анальной пробки внутри, что Себастиан и делал, немного поводя бедрами из стороны в сторону. Иногда раздавались тихие стоны Криса. Собственные штаны пришлось немного стащить и пару раз сжать член у основания, чтобы оргазм не накрыл раньше времени. Нет, кончить Себастиан хотел в Криса, поэтому, когда возбуждение в очередной раз наросло чуть ли не до предела, резко встал и быстро опёрся руками о стену, чтобы не свалиться от нахлынувших ощущений. Пробку хотелось или вытащить уже, или засунуть еще глубже. От этих мыслей его отвлек Крис, который прижался к нему и начал со стоном тереться задницей об его член.  
\- Выеби меня, Себ. Давай, я не могу больше терпеть.  
\- А я сегодня с утра терпел, - мстительно прошептал Себастиан и лизнул его в ухо. - Но выебать я тебя, конечно, выебу. Так, чтобы ты тоже надолго запомнил этот день. Так, что тебе вечером будет сложно сидеть. И синяков тебе оставлю по всему телу, и укусов…

В подтверждение своих слов Себастиан начал кусать спину и плечи Криса, гладя его с нажимом всюду, куда мог дотянуться.  
\- Крис, я не слышу реакции. Жесткий секс: да или нет? - Продолжать в том же духе, не выяснив мнение своего бойфренда, не хотелось. 

Себастиан и так уже успел соскользнуть пару раз в состояние садиста-доминанта, и прямо сейчас царапал бедро Криса. Хотелось впиться ногтями в кожу еще сильнее, до первой крови, но Себастиан остановил движения рук.  
\- Крис? Ты согласен?

Тот повернул голову и затуманенным взглядом посмотрел через плечо на Себастиана. Потом прикрыл глаза и пару раз глубоко вдохнул, а когда открыл их в следующий раз - во вгляде было намного больше осознанности.  
\- Да, давай. Только выше плеч следов не оставляй.

Крис наполовину развернулся и глубоко поцеловал Себастиана. А потом больно укусил за губу и продолжил целовать как ни в чем не бывало. В ответ на это Себастиан крепко обхватил его вокруг ребер и сжал руки до предела, после которого, по опыту, Крису становилось сложно делать вдох. Крис завел руку за спину Себастиану и с силой ущипнул его за задницу. Себастиан зарычал, выкрутил зажим на правом соске Криса так, что тот дернулся от боли, и толкнул его к стене. Кажется, Крис ударился скулой, и Себастиан отстраненно подумал, что надо будет потом извиниться.  
\- Оближи мой член, если не хочешь, чтобы было больнее, чем нужно.

Крис нырнул под его руку, повернулся спиной к стене и встал на колени, сразу же начав отсасывать.  
\- Я сказал облизать, а не сосать. Но если ты так настаиваешь… - Себастиан положил руку на затылок Криса и несколько раз резко и с размахом двинул бедрами, в процессе едва не забыв, что это не основная часть программы. Об этом было сложно помнить перед лицом волшебной по красоте картины пытающегося не задохнуться Криса Эванса, губы которого обхватывают твой член, а глотка в спазме сокращается рядом с его головкой. А если еще при этом в тебя засунута анальная пробка…

\- Чёрт, хватит, - Себ схватил Криса за волосы и стащил его рот со своего члена. - Вставай и подставляй задницу.

Но как только он ослабил хватку, Крис, всё еще стоя на коленях, рванулся вперед и укусил Себастиана за внутреннюю поверхность бедра, заработав вскрик и толчок коленом в грудь.

Крис успел выставить позади себя руки и не упал, но сидел теперь на пятках, пошло облизывался, игриво смотрел снизу вверх - и вставать явно не собирался.

\- Да-да, ты охуенно сейчас выглядишь, эти твои блядские губы смотрятся так, как и должны всегда, но это еще не повод заставлять меня ждать.

\- Хочешь чего-то - возьми это сам. Я разрешаю, - Крис был явно доволен собой и тем, что смог с серьезным лицом произнести фразу из поп-психологии прямо в разгар секса.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что наклоняться с этой хренью во мне… Господи, кого я обманываю, ты всё понимаешь и специально это делаешь.

Крис радостно кивнул и в ожидании приподнял бровь. Себастиану очень хотелось ударить его по лицу, но приходилось импровизировать: вместо этого он подошел поближе, уперся носком правого кроссовка Крису в солнечное сплетение и резко надавил. Когда Крис уже лег на лопатки и даже убрал из-под себя руки, Себастиан надавил еще сильнее, перенося свой вес на правую ногу. Поза для Криса было дико неудобной: ступни всё так же под задницей, спущенные джинсы стягивали икры и щиколотки, поднять торс невозможно, - Себастиан наслаждался каждой секундой и смотрел Крису прямо в глаза. А потом приподнял ногу и ударил ею в центр груди.  
\- Переворачивайся. Пока ты выкобенивался, слюна уже высохла. Мне-то будет нормально, а вот тебе не очень, - с угрожающей улыбкой пообещал он.

Себастиан поставил обе ноги на пол и, не дожидаясь реакции, сам стал разворачивать Криса. Тот попытался хоть как-то контролировать происходящее, оттолкнуть Себастиана и встать на четвереньки самостоятельно, но болтавшиеся на ногах джинсы мешали и Крис едва не впечатался лицом в бетон. Себастиан успел схватить его ладонью под горло и дернул на себя.  
\- Осторожнее, - протянул он, кусая Криса в плечо. - Я очень расстроюсь, если ты сейчас разобьешь себе лицо без моей помощи.

Крис попытался бросить в ответ что-то очень похожее на “Да пошел ты”, но Себастиан толкнул его голову вверх, локтем удерживая плечи на месте. Под лежащей на горле Криса ладонью он почувствовал, как тот инстинктивно попытался сглотнуть.

\- Молчи, Крис, иначе будет хуже. Мы же не хотим, чтобы на твои крики сбежалась половина съемочной группы, правда?

Крис кивнул. А Себастиан схватил его за бедра и стал входить. 

Конечно, он слукавил, и сейчас “не очень” было даже ему, но вот Крис явно с трудом сдерживал звуки дискомфорта и пытался отстраниться. Себастиан выпрямился и облизал одну из ладоней, потом вышел почти до конца, смазал свой член слюной и толкнулся обратно. Стало немного легче, так можно было даже продолжать.

Начав двигаться глубоко и медленно, Себастиан наконец сделал то, чего хотел с момента, как захлопнулась дверь: положил одну руку под лопатку Криса, а вторую ему на бок и с силой провел ногтями вниз. И еще раз, вцепившись в кожу еще крепче. Царапины на спине заполнялись мелкими капельками крови. Крису это нравилось - им обоим это нравилось - и Себастиан решил не отказывать никому в удовольствии, начав, совершенно не сдерживаясь, царапаться и пытаться разодрать ногтями гладкую кожу своего парня, оставить как можно больше болезненных следов. 

Вторую руку он положил Крису на бок на уровне низа живота, туда, где под ладонью чувствовалась сплошная кость, и надавил пальцами на ее грань. Стоит нажать там еще сильнее - и останется синяк, а Крис закричит от боли. Нужно только зажать ему рот.

Когда Себастиан лег на него, положив царапавшую до того руку ладонью на губы, Крис понял, что сейчас начнется, и напрягся всем телом.  
\- Расслабься, - шепотом попросил Себастиан, целуя его в затылок и начиная выводить языком мокрые дорожки по шее.

Крис сделал пару глубоких вдохов, а потом лишнее напряжение из его мышц в одно мгновение ушло. Он прижался спиной к груди Себастиана и поймал его взгляд.

Себастиан немного повернул голову Криса и поцеловал его в скулу, одновременно ускоряя ритм, а затем с силой сжал лежавшую на боку Криса руку, впиваясь пальцами тому в живот и натягивая кожу вокруг края кости. Крис заорал, и на его глазах выступили слезы. Себастиан продолжил жёстко вбиваться в его тело, еще пару раз ослабляя и резко усиливая хватку своей руки на боку Криса, но больше тот не кричал. Понять, когда ему становилось больно, можно было только по тому, как он резко втягивал воздух через нос и замирал в некоторые моменты.

Себастиану было мало. Он практически лег на Криса, уже почти не поддерживая себя. Руки Криса под двойной нагрузкой мелко дрожали от напряжения, а Себастиан гладил его предплечье, с наслаждением ощущая эту дрожь под своей ладонью, и понимал, что скоро кончит. Нужно только еще совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы ситуация стала идеальной.

Всё так же зажимая рот Криса левой рукой, правую он опустил под его тело и сомкнул пальцы на зажиме. Вот, сейчас будет идеально. Себастиан дернул зажим вниз, чувствуя вскрик под другой своей ладонью, а потом начал выкручивать сосок Криса так, что тот ли захрипел, то ли застонал от боли. Себастиан кончил под этот божественный звук и упал на Криса уже всем своим весом.

А Крис оперся лбом о свою левую руку, правую просунул под себя и, пару раз быстро проведя рукой по члену, тоже кончил.

Несколько минут они просто молча лежали.

Себастиан пришел в себя первым и погладил Криса по спине.  
\- Ты в порядке?

В ответ тот что-то невнятно промычал. Себастиан отодвинулся, натянул штаны, сел у стены и потянул Криса к себе на колени, помогая выпрямить затекшие ноги. Тот поморщился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и откинул голову Себастиану на плечо. Глаза его были закрыты.

\- Сними с меня эти штуки, Себ. И, кстати, ты понимаешь, что сейчас на твоих штанах будет пятно из твоей же спермы?

Себастиан обнял его и начал снимать зажимы.  
\- Ничего, прикрою толстовкой.

Крис открыл один глаз.  
\- Это отвратительно. Я люблю тебя.

Себастиан засмеялся.  
\- Я тебя тоже. И пробка всё еще во мне. Мне понравилось трахать тебя с ней.  
\- Да? - Крис закусил нижнюю губу. - Значит, повторим.

Крис натянул на себя трусы и джинсы, встал и протянул руку Себастиану.  
\- Вставай. Я удивлен, что сюда еще никто не ломился.  
\- Встаю. Черт, а вот сейчас это уже не так приятно.  
\- Это? - Крис забрался рукой под штаны Себастиана и провел между ягодиц пальцами до основания пробки.  
\- Эванс, ну куда ты руками лезешь?

Крис ухмыльнулся и стал целовать Себастиана, проводя вокруг стеклянного основания и иногда надавливая на него. Когда Себастиан начал отстраняться, Крис подцепил основание и одним движением вытащил пробку. На шокированное лицо Себастиана приятно было посмотреть.  
\- О господи, ты же вытер ее об мои штаны! И ты мне еще будешь рассказывать об отвратительном!  
\- Я еще сейчас ее тебе в карман положу. А штаны тебе всё равно стирать. Ты же не хотел больше с ней ходить, разве нет?

Себастиан молча уткнулся лицом в грудь Криса и в очередной раз задумался о том, что Эванс плохо на него влияет.


End file.
